1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molded assembly and a method of manufacturing the molded assembly with a reduced tendency to squeak or make other objectionable noises.
2. Background Art
It is generally desirable to reduce the noise level in the interior of a vehicle. Noise particularly arises during times when the vehicle body is torqued or vibrates from changes in the vehicle's velocity or when riding over uneven roads. Annoying noises and squeaks often occur in areas where two or more components of an assembly meet.
When there are two identical materials in contact with each other, the ratio of the coefficient of static friction to the coefficient of dynamic friction may be relatively high. When the ratio is relatively high, motion between the two surfaces may occur as an intermittent stick-slip motion yielding a squeak.
Vehicle designers generally seek to use as many similar materials for components and subassemblies as possible to simplify interior integration and part matching. In addition, regulations about the end life reclamation of cars and other products favor the use of fewer and more homogeneous materials.
Previously, designers added flocked tape, felt tape, foam tape or silicone to a part edge or contact position in an attempt to minimize squeaks and rattles. The material frequently was applied in a secondary operation, typically by hand or by use of a guide tool. These types of secondary operations frequently lack repeatability and control in positioning the isolator material, especially when applied by hand.
Another significant problem of using adhesives and tapes is that these materials may creep over time. Creep results in the tape applied to the back of a part slowly moving around the edge of the part and becoming exposed to the view of a customer. Creep is accelerated when the vehicle experiences high temperature that may soften the adhesive or when the vehicle receives prolonged or severe vibration.
There is a need for a molded assembly and method for making such a molded assembly that reduces squeaks and rattles. The assembly should be economical, simple to manufacture, less susceptible to extreme environmental conditions, and allow the use of similar or identical materials in assembled components.